¿Y si?
by Giselita
Summary: Esta pregunta siempre ha rondado mi cbaeza desde que leí Luna Nueva; ¿Que tal si Bella hubiese atendido el telefono en lugar de Edward? ¿Le habria hablado? ¿Que sucedería despues de que Edward supiera que Bella estaba sana y salva?
1. Frozen

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Frozen**

-Bella- susurró.

Me quedé helada. Aun no había sido capaz de tomar una decisión respecto de que hacer con Paris. Y ahora parecía no haber tiempo para cesiones extensas, tenia solo dos opciones, quedarme en el lugar y ver que curso tendrían las cosas, o apartarme y quizás lastimar a mi amigo.

Le miré a los ojos, Jacob había sido mi refulgente sol en tantos días grises, había sido prácticamente, no…exactamente mi salvador.

Pero Alice había vuelto. Eso cambiaba en lago las cosas…aunque no del todo. Solo ella había vuelvo, y no significaba nada mas. Mi príncipe no iba a rescatarme del abismo en el que me encontraba, nunca.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, Jaco comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí. Aun no me había decidido.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar el sonido estridente del teléfono. Esa era mi señal. Aquel beso no debía ocurrir, al menos no hoy.

Me volví hacia la pared donde estaba el teléfono y descolgué. Lancé una mirada rápida al lugar donde Jacob estaba parado, aun no se había movido. Era como si esperase a que colgara el teléfono y volviera a ubicarme en la misma posición.

-Hola- susurré apartando mis ojos de Jake. Nada. Silencio. -Hola- volví a intentar, esta vez con un tono cantarín que comenzaba a denotar la molestia que me causaba aquel silencio. Suspiré sonoramente. -¿Acaso el gato le comió la--

-¿Bella?- me quedé congelada con el auricular del teléfono en mi mano. Hubiera esperado escuchar cualquier voz menos aquella.

-¿Ca…Carlisle?- aquel nombre sonó extraño en mi voz, hacia tiempo que no le nombraba. Jacob se paró a mi lado, como si estuviera dispuesto a atacar al mismo teléfono. Llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios para hacerle callar cuando le escuché susurrar 'maldito chupasangre'.

-Si, Bella. ¿Estas bien?- me tomó un segundo responderle. Se me hacia extraño que Carlisle llamara.

-Si, estoy bien- respondí confundida.

-Lo siento- dijo con una ronca sonrisa -es que Rosalie malentendió una llamada de Alice…y dijo…lo siento se que es algo que no deberíamos de haber creído, pero bueno…según Rosalie, Alice te vio caer de un acantilado.

-Um…bueno, Carlisle…en cierta forma Rosalie dijo la verdad.- hice una pausa, pero Carlisle no habló, obviamente esperaba a que le explicase a que me refería con lo de 'en cierta forma' –en realidad me tiré.

-¡Bella!- su voz se transformó por completo, tanto que no sonaba al Carlisle que había dejado de ver meses atrás, más bien tenia algo de aquellos gritos enfadados de mis alucinaciones. Es Carlisle…obviamente esta enfadado…Bella tranquilízate. No es Edward. -¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso no pensaste en Charlie, en nosotros…en Edward?- me tomé del costado de mi cuerpo al escuchar su nombre.

-Carlisle…no es como se escucha. En realidad fue por diversión.- alguien bufó detrás de mi, recordé que Jake aun seguía a mi lado.

-¿Te tiraste de un acantilado por diversión?

-Si…es que estaba aburrida. Créeme Carlisle…no he tenido intenciones de hacerme daño…a pesar de todo…

-¿Cómo…como lo has llevado?- no me hizo falta preguntarle a que se refería, sabia que me preguntaba por los últimos meses desde su ausencia.

Suspiré profundamente. –No quiero sonar dramática, pero los primeros meses- hice una pausa, mis ojos se habían comenzado a humedecer y la voz de a poco iba perdiendo firmeza. –fueron terribles. Solo…sobrevivía, no me interesaba otra cosa.

-Hablas en pasado. He de suponer que ahora no es así, ¿verdad?- mis ojos fueron hacia Jacob, recordando los meses que pase con el. Era cierto, ahora no me sentía morir como antes, pero aun así no era la misma Bella que una vez fui.

-En cierto modo.- Jacob bufó y se alejó de mi lado. –Creo que es algo que nunca superare por completo.

-Lo harás, Bella. Con el correr del tiempo te olvidaras de todo lo que ocurrió.

-¡No!- grité desesperada. No quería olvidar…estaba aterrorizada de hacerlo. –Lo siento, Carlisle. Es solo que- mi voz se quebró por completo al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos. –aun duele mucho. Duele saber que no me ama…

-Bella…oh, Bella…yo…- Terciopelo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y ahogué un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Edward?- grité rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Bella…he de irme. No fue mi intención romper mi promesa. Me tranquiliza sabes que estas con vida. Cuídate, por favor.

-¡No, no! Por favor…Edward- le llamé, pero para antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su nombre la línea había enmudecido. Sostuve el auricular del teléfono cerca de mí oído unos cuantos y eternos minutos, susurrando su nombre, rogando que volviera a hablarme. Edward me había llamado…después de tantos meses había hablado con él.

Alice apareció en la puerta de la cocina, mirándome perpleja.

-Edward llamó- susurré.

Y entonces todo se oscureció.

* * *

**_Okay antes que nada...déjenme contarles que esto es algo que quise leer/escribir hace tiempo...siempre me pregunte que rumbo hubieran tomado las cosas si Bella hubiera atendido el teléfono en lugar de Jacob. Aunque me extiendo al decir 'rumbo de las cosas' mas bien me intrigaba pensar que habría echo Edward, ¿Le habría hablado? me debatí entre dos opciones, la primera la están leyendo...la segunda seria que no. Contento de escuchar su voz abandonaría su vida para siempre...o no. quien sabe. Por lo pronto este mini fic de tres capítulos estará abocado a la primera opción; Bella atendió, y Edward le contesto...aunque se hizo pasar por Carlisle...pero a fin de cuentas no soportó mas... ¿Que sucederá ahora?_**

**_No voy a extenderme más de los tres capítulos, no es mi idea principal...así que estén preparadas para un final abierto…risa malvada esto es solo a modo de distracción..._**

**_Les dejo un gran abrazo._**

**_Gis_**


	2. Déja vu

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Déja Vu**

Me costaba respirar. Quizás se debía a la fuerza que el peso del espeso mar ejercía sobre mi pecho. Saltar del risco no había sido tan simple como creí. Ahora tenia que arreglármelas para salir a flote y llegar sana y salva a la orilla.

Pero no podía. Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado, y lo sentía hundirse más y más en el negro abismo.

Entonces él apareció frente a mis ojos. Su rostro estaba crispado en una mueca de dolor y desesperación. De dolor por que yo había roto mi promesa de mantenerme a salvo, y de desesperación por que el no estaba allí, no podía ayudarme. Nada tenia sentido.

Entonces extendí mis brazos hacia él.

_¡Bella! ¡Nada! Tienes que hacerlo._

¿Por qué?

_Por favor…hazlo por mí._

Tú no me amas. Que más da. Ya no soporto estar así…déjame ir.

_¡No! Bella…lo siento…yo…no es…por f--_ sus palabras se iban perdiendo conforme el agua nos arrastraba mas abajo. Fruncí mi ceño, como si ese gesto me permitiera escucharle con más claridad. Pero entonces Edward desapareció.

-¡Edward!- grité incorporándome de un salto en la cama. -¡Oh diablos!- murmuré tapándome el rostro con las manos. Solo había sido una pesadilla, me repetí varias veces, tratando de que mi corazón se tranquilizara. Odiaba esa clase de sueños en las que alguien parece tener algo importante que decir y no pude escucharle... ¿Que era lo que Edward me quería decir, lo que mi sueño me quería decir?

Obviamente el sueño fue producto de lo acontecido hoy. Edward había llamado. De ese momento lo único que recuerdo es haberme desplomado al ver el rostro de Alice. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba recostada en el sofá, Alice y Jacob me miraban preocupados.

-- Flash Back --

-Alice…Edward llamó- le dije con una sonrisa mientras las lagrimas caían de mis ojos. Jacob arrugó su nariz mientras se alejaba de nosotras. Me dolía lastimarle, pero no había forma de esconder la felicidad que sentía. Escuchar la voz de Edward después de tanto tiempo era algo que me daría fuerzas…pero que también, cuando estuviera sola, me hundirían en aquel dolor al que temía.

-Bella- susurró Alice moviendo mis piernas para sentarse en el sofá. –Edward solo quería saber si estabas viva. Rosalie le llamó diciendo que te vi morir. No quiero que…Bella no quiero que esperes nada mas. Por favor.

-¿Y crees que lo hace? ¿Acaso crees que si el chu--tu hermano vuelve ella le recibirá como si nada hubiera ocurrido?- Alice le rodó sus ojos, y yo evité la mirada de Jake. Era algo que no me atrevía a contestarle en voz alta. Pero estaba claro, para mí -y para Alice-; no importaba cuanto demorase, cuando hubiese sufrido, siempre recibiría a Edward con los brazos abiertos. –Ella ha continuado con su vida…

-Mira chucho…- Jacob se puso a la defensiva. –Si quiere o no recibirlo con golpes es problema de ella. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que si el vuelve, Bella le perdone y todo sea como antes?- Jacob emitió un gruñido y abrió su boca para contestar.

-¡Jake! Alice…basta…deténganse. No quiero peleas.- susurré llevando mi mano hacia mi frente. Aun me dolía bastante la cabeza, estaba demasiado aturdida.

-Bella, solo digo que no te hagas ilusiones…

-Lo se Alice…es solo que fue…- asentí con mi cabeza haciendo énfasis en mis siguientes palabras –maravilloso escucharle nuevamente.- Jacob bufó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. -¡Jake!

-Lo siento Bella…tengo que ir con Sam. Te llamo luego.- dijo mientras que su voz se perdía en la distancia conforme se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

Alice y yo compartimos algunas miradas sin saber que decir, cuando su teléfono sonó. -¿Diga? Ha…emm…si. Aun sigo en Forks. – me dio una fugaz mirada y luego comenzó a hablar en aquella molesta velocidad por la cual no podía entender nada de lo que hablaba. No es él, no es él…Ya escuchaste a Alice…Edward no va a volver. Solo quería saber si estaba bien…–Adiós.- dijo cerrando fuertemente la tapa del teléfono. –Era…Jasper. Bella tengo que irme.

-¡No! Por favor Alice, no te vallas- le rogué echándome desesperada a su regazo. Sentí sus manos pasándose lentamente entre mis cabellos.

-Te prometo que esta vez será diferente. Volveré a menudo. Te llamaré. Emmett también quiere verte…

-Eso me gustaría- sonreí tratando de juntar fuerzas y no seguir con mi patético acto. Alice me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. -¿Alice?- la pequeña Cullen se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta de la sala familiar. –Dale mis saludos a todos.- sacudió su cabeza en señal de aprobación y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-- Fin Flash Back --

Me estremecí al recordar que Alice se había marchado. Nuevamente me había quedado sola. Lo difícil ahora seria continuar con la vida que llevaba días atrás.

El resto del día lo pase en el, tan temido por mi padre, estado de zombi. Ni siquiera recordaba haberme puesto el pijama de verano. Eso demostraba que no había echo nada a conciencia, estaba segura de que era una de las noches mas frías de Forks.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia la ventana. Las cortinas se mecían con insistencia por la fría ventisca que entraba. Estaba abierta de par en par. Era extraño –no del todo, si me había puesto el pijama de verano…realmente estaba seriamente desequilibrada- todas las noches la cerraba a cusa del frío, aunque claro, nunca le echaba el seguro…era una costumbre que tenia desde…

-Tonta Bella- murmuré en voz baja mientras me ponía de pie. El suelo de mi habitación estaba helado y humedecido a causa de que la llovizna entraba por la ventana. Si pescaba un resfriado Charlie creería que es a causa de una nueva depresión generada por la visita de Alice. Y no podría soportar que le tuviera rencor a ella también…

Me ayudé con ambas manos y cerré de golpe la ventana. Entonces me invadió la extraña sensación de haber pasado por esto antes. Algo me decía que esa noche había cerrado la ventana. ¿Por qué estaba abierta?

Me di vuelta sobre mis talones, pegando mi cuerpo contra el frío cristal de la ventana al ver la esquina de mi habitación.


	3. Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Shooting Star**

_Me ayudé con ambas manos y cerré de golpe la ventana. Entonces me invadió la extraña sensación de haber pasado por esto antes. Algo me decía que esa noche había cerrado la ventana. ¿Por qué estaba abierta?_

_Me di vuelta sobre mis talones, pegando mi cuerpo contra el frío cristal de la ventana al ver la esquina de mi habitación._

Allí, sentado sobre la vieja mecedora estaba Edward.

Apenas podía verlo, pero era él, de eso no tenia duda alguna. Era el mismo rostro que había visto debajo del agua. Solo que esta vez se veía mas perfecto. Quizás era por que había escuchado su maravillosa voz esta tarde, o quizás las alucinaciones comenzaban a parecerme demasiado reales, pero le veía más perfecto que nunca. Hasta podría jurar que Edward realmente estaba allí.

Permanecía inmóvil en la mecedora, con sus manos apoyadas sobre los apoyabrazos, como si estuviera a punto de levantarse –pero no lo hacia- sus ojos negros estaban fijos en mi, y las sombras violáceas debajo de sus ojos me indicaban que no estaba bien alimentado. Esto se estaba saliendo de mi control. Se suponía que las alucinaciones solo venían cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido, no en cualquier momento.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras sonreía. –Charlie va a internarme- hablé con migo misma en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que llevaba mis manos a frotar mis ojos para borrar aquella visión. Me sorprendió verle aun allí, ahora su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos llenos de confusión. –Por favor vete- le pedí a su imagen. Mi imaginativo Edward se estremeció al escuchar mi petición, pero se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

-¡No! Espera.- le pedí alzando mi mano hacia él, no me atreví a tocarlo. Edward se quedó con su mano extendida en el marco de la ventana. No quería que desapareciera…pero tampoco quería terminar en una celda con un chaleco de fuerza. -¡Dios mírame! ¿Qué hago hablando contigo? Si Charlie se llega a despertar…Dios…creerá lo que es…que he perdido completamente la cordura.- me reí ante la ironía de ello. Quizás había enloquecido, ¡Pero que bien se estaba así!

Edward frunció su ceño, -Lamento haber venido. Se que no debí- suspiré resignada. No quería que se fuera. Esta vez la alucinación era perfecta; su rostro, sus movimientos, su voz…hasta el brillo de sus ojos.

-No importa. Se que en un momento te iras. Por lo general no duras más de un minuto.

-¿De que hablas, Bella?- preguntó acercándose a mi. Me alejé de el como si ambos fuéramos imanes con la misma carga magnética, y me dejé caer sobre el colchón de mi cama.

-Eres una alucinación…nunca te quedas todo el tiempo que me gustaría.- le dije abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho. Edward dejó caer sus hombros y se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Bella. Estoy aquí.

-Entonces aun sigo dormida- puntualicé. Hubiera comprobado aquello fácilmente, bastaba con pellizcarme el brazo y todo acabaría…pero no deseaba tal cosa. Si era un sueño prefería que durase todo el tiempo que pudiera.

-Bella- Edward sacudió su cabeza –No es un sueño…y definitivamente no soy una alucinación.- su mano se alzó y rozó suavemente las mías. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas ante la realización.

Las alucinaciones solo eran eso, producto de mi imaginación. Si trataba de alcanzarlas o tocarlas de desvanecían. Los sueños no eran tan reales y por lo general Edward no tenia sus ojos negros y las ojeras violáceas, siempre estaba mejor alimentado.

-¿Entonces estas aquí?- me aventuré a preguntar. Edward asintió con su cabeza, y yo escondí la mía entre las manos al sentir que mis ojos se humedecían. Edward había vuelto. -¿Por qué?- Sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado, y sus pétreos brazos me rodearon, acomodándome contra su pecho.

-Bella, no llores.- inspiré profundamente entre los sollozos. Podía notar como mi corazón latía alocadamente, haciendo que la sangre fluyera caliente y rápida por mi cuerpo. –Lo siento, lamento haber roto la promesa, pero no podía soportar mas estar lejos de ti.

-¿Por qué? Dijiste…dijiste que no…no me amabas- sollocé con mas fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en su duro pecho. Edward se separó de mí y apoyó ambas manos a los costados de mi rostro, alzándolo a la altura del suyo.

-Oh Bella- susurró presionando sus fríos labios contra mi frente. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, aquel suave roce…creí no volverlo a sentir jamás. –No sabes lo difícil que me ha sido estar lejos de ti. Ha dolido demasiado.- me dijo cerrando sus ojos como si quisiera borrar algún recuerdo.

-No…no entiendo- la cabeza me daba vueltas mientras trataba de buscarle lógica a sus palabras.

-Bella, lo siento. Lamento tanto lo que hice. Mentí al decir que no te amaba y que no me convenías. Tuve que hacerlo.- me quedé helada entre sus manos, la herida de mi cuerpo tembló y ahogué un quejido de dolor.

-O sea que…en el bosque…aquello que me dijiste--

-Nada fue verdad, Bella. Quise darte la oportunidad de hacer una vida en la que yo no estuviera…pero ya ves, no soy bueno para cumplir esa clase de promesas. Soy bastante egoísta.

-Pero…sonaste tan sincero.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Pero me dolió que lo aceptaras tan fácilmente. Creí que te darías cuenta que mentía. Lamento haberte echo eso Bella, lamento todo lo que sufriste, lamento tanto haberte dejado sola. Alice me ha contado todo, por lo que vi mi partida no trajo nada bueno. Deportes extremos- me dio una mirada de desaprobación –hombres lobo recién iniciados…y ni que hablar de Victoria.

Yo seguía petrificada, a pesar de las pocas frases que podría murmurar, pero ni siquiera pensaba coherentemente. ¿Edward me amaba? ¿Cómo era posible? Sacudí mi cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mi rostro. Me sentía mareada y me costaba mantenerme concentrada. Las palabras de aquella charla en el bosque seguían dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

_¿Tú…no…me quieres?_

_No._

_No me convienes, Bella._

_Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido_.

Aquella tarde todo había terminado. El amor, la vida, _todo_ había terminado. Y ahora Edward estaba sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, insinuando que lo que había dicho no habían sido mas que mentiras.

-Debo de seguir dormida.- dije suspirando suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Bella, para ya con esto. Estoy aquí. Y te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. El tiempo que pase lejos de ti fue una eterna agonía. Cada pensamiento de cada segundo fue de ti, de tus gestos, de tu aroma, de tu calor…Bella, eres mi mundo. No puedo estar sin ti.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza. Definitivamente se me habían aflojado varios tornillos. -¿No te iras?

-No- dijo soltando mi rostro. Edward se inclinó y apoyo su oído contra mi pecho. –No puedo estar sin ti. Solo te dejé por que tenía la esperanza de que pudieras seguir con tu vida humana…sin exponerte a los peligros de mi mundo. Creí que dejarte seria lo mejor.

-¿Qué pasa si mañana recapacitas? ¿O si Jasper o algún otro vampiro trata de atacarme en el futuro?- Edward se endureció, y yo cerré mis ojos no queriendo recordar aquellos días.

-Bella, no soy tan fuerte como crees. Iba a volver, tarde o temprano. La llamada de Rosalie y escuchar tu voz en el teléfono solo aceleraron las cosas. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo –cuando no cazaba- aovillado en algún rincón, con mis ojos cerrados recordándote a ti y los momentos que vivimos juntos. – se incorporó en la cama, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. –Bella…no se con exactitud que fue de tu vida en estos meses…se que te hice daño, mucho…muchísimo…pero te pido…te ruego que me aceptes de vuelta en tu vida. No puede estar sin ti…no lo consigo.

-Por favor…habla en serio.

-Lo hago, si quieres me arrodillo, me arrastro hasta tus pies…pero tómame de vuelta.

-Yo…

-¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? No me extrañaría, te he hecho demasiado daño. ¿Seguiste con tu vida? Solo dímelo, no temas herir mis sentimientos, pero quiero saberlo…así se si debo marchar o--

No le dejé continuar. Me arrojé hacia él, interrumpiendo con mis labios sus palabras. Edward se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pero luego sentí sus manos atraerme hacia él por la cintura, acomodándome en su regazo. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos sin cuidado alguno, esta vez no era un beso cuidadoso como los recordaba. En un inesperado movimiento de su parte me vi recostada sobre el colchón, con su cuerpo presionado contra cada curva del mío –aunque bien sabia que de alguna forma evitaba que sintiera todo su peso- comencé a sentirme mareada y Edward aparto sus labios de mí, dejándome respirar.

-Te amo Bella.- abrí mi boca para decirle que yo nunca había dejado de amarlo, pero entonces me dio un fugaz beso. – ¿Sabes en que pensaba la mayoría de las noches?- sacudí mi cabeza. –Pensaba en ti…las noches estrelladas eran mis preferidas, por que podía sentirte mas cerca. Solía pensarte como la luna. Pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad no eres ni la luna ni una brillante estrella.- Le fruncí el ceño. Edward se movió de encima de mí y se acomodó a mi lado en la cama, tumbándose boca arriba. Me acoplé a él, descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Eres una hermosa estrella fugaz. Un evento inusual que todo el mundo se detiene a admirar, pero tristemente solo dura un instante. Si parpadeas te lo pierdes. Mis ojos se quedaron ciegos con tu brillante luz, después de ti las pequeñas cosas no tenían sentido. Me has dejado completamente atado a tu amor, Bella. Sin ti el mundo es un lugar demasiado oscuro.

Me removí mas cerca de el, escuchando y disfrutando de sus dulces palabra. Todo parecia ser mentira. No podria creer que Edward hubiera vuelto. Sin embargo estaba entre mis brazos, y le habia besado como nunca antes lo hice.

-Yo soy una estrella.- afirmó.

-Definitivamente eres el Lucero.

Edward me besó la cabeza mientras escondía una sonrisa. –La que más te guste. El punto es que yo siempre estaré allí brillando por toda la eternidad. Una patética y solitaria existencia.

-Sabes que yo quiero ser una estrella también. Y juntos…podremos convertirnos en una aun mas brillante. iluminando los cielos por los siglos de los siglos.- Edward se sonrió, pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

-Bella...

-Por favor Edward, no me vengas con eso nuevamente...no otra vez con la idea de condenar o no mi alma.- Edward no me contestó. Sabía que estaba pensando en ello. Entonces molesta me puse de pie y fui hacia el armario. Tomé mi campera polar y comencé a buscar mis botas.

-¿Que haces?

-Me visto- le espeté

-¿Puedo saber para que?

-Iré a tu casa. Voy a someter a votación el tema de mi transformación.

--

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Se que el final es súper abierto, pero me gustaría que si quieren preguntarse que pudo haber sucedido después recuerden Luna Nueva...mi punto principal era imaginar que habría sucedido si Bella atendía el teléfono...una de los tantos '¿Y si...?' que tengo en mi mente. El próximo será mas largo...y he de decirles que cambiare por completo el curso de la historia, pero aun debo terminar los fic y sus secuelas...pro la idea esta procesándose. Es solo que los libros han dejado puntos en los cuales me he preguntado que hubiera sucedido si...En fin._**

**_¡¡Nos leeremos!!_**

_**Gise**_

**PD: Mi otro '¿Y si? Esta en proceso… pueden buscarlo en mi perfil bajo el nombre de 'The Sweetest Sin' ¡¡prometo que les va a gustar!!**


End file.
